Forbidden Love
by Lost-Soul-of-the-Wind
Summary: Ever wonder how ObiWan Kenobi came into the world? Come and discover the tale of two Jedi who defied tradition and embraced the most deadly feeling of affection love. Join us as we travel down the forbidden path of the Jedi. SEQUEL IS UP!
1. A Dual

Summary: This story is about how Obi-Wan Kenobi came into the world. Basicly it is about two Jedi who defied tradition and embraced the most deadly feeling of affection. Love. Come and read the tale of forbidden desires.  
  
Warnings: Even though I am big on having violence in my stories, this one does not have it to a great extent. Though there is a chapter where the sexuality is very graphic. When it comes to that part the rating on the story will obviously change. Swearing is nothing to worry about, though there might be a few words here or there. Nothing big. Any problems, just email me.  
  
Authors notes: I do not own any of the characters that are from the movie; such as QuiGon, Mace Windu, Adia Gala, and such. People that have never been seen before were made up from my own mental world. Again I say, if there are any problems containing my fic then don't hesitate to make your thoughts known. I am a big girl and am up for critisisum. I truly hope you enjoy this fic as much as I did wirting it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/%/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Walking down the long, elegant halls of the Jedi Temple, was a wandering figure. Dark brown optics swung to the window which stretched down the never-ending hall. Coruscant seemed so peacful as the morning rays of sun beamed down upon the metal buildings. They shinned with billiance as Airspeeders, and the like zipped past. There was the occasional driver who yelled out in anger as he felt he had been wronged, but the padawan did not take any thought of it, nor could she hear it. Though it had its downfalls, this planet was her home and it would forever remain in her heart. It was all she knew; the jedi order was all she knew.   
  
Yunda was on the training floor and just down the hall was the various rooms where the students would be tested or practice their skills with the saber. This was an area which she did not venture down very often. The light saber was not what you would call her gracful or skilled practice. It was her weak spot. The written tests and manipulation with the mind was where she was strong, but the physical endurance was her downfall.  
  
The sound of boots clicking upon the marble floors took over the silence of the halls. Yunda snapped back into reality, head bobbing for a moment. She often went off into her own little world; a habbit that Master Corran was determind to get rid of. The constant lectures were wearing thin on her but he was her master and the elders taught the students to show respect and humility. That was not hard for this padawan, it was just that the lessons could be so drab at times. The flight simulators and missions seemed so much more fun, but then she could picture her master's face and hear exactly what he would say to her. 'One must learn to walk before he can run, learn to crawl before he can walk,' seemed to be a saying which Mastor Corran loved to ring out from his Zabrakian lips.  
  
She went to turn her eyes back to the life which was going on outside, but the clash of energy smashing against another made her ears perk up and lips press together. Someone was in the training room. As she journied over to the other side of the hall. There was a large window beside the door to the training room. Bitting down on her bottom lip, her dark eyes took in every movement which the padawan and his master made. They seemed to be engulfed in a rythmic dance! She just had to get a closer look!  
  
Walking upto the door, there was a gush noise as it opened. She walked through and stood upon the platform, elbows leaning upon the bar which held students back from the training floor. In her heart she evivied the the boy with his skills and lightning agility. If only she could please Master Corran with those moves! He certainly would be convinced that he had not chosen wrong in his choice of a padawan learner.   
  
The battle was not intense but it still had a strategic atmosphere. Finally the master waved his hand upward as a sign for the training to come to a halt. The padawan bowed low to his master once the saber was off and put away. Yunda was very impressed and gave a light smile to the master as he left.   
  
Her gaze lingered for a moment longer on the padawan who was breathing in deep. She clapped her hands. Two green eyes gazed up in her direction with a smug smile upon the face of the boy. "Did you enjoy yourself?"   
  
Nodding her head, she stood up stright. "Your amazing!"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Well, a lot better then me."  
  
"Really..." His smile crinkled into a grin. "Come down here and show me what you got."  
  
At any other time she would have, but if Yunda went up against this padawan then he would deffinatly mock and jeer at her skills; or at least that was her fear. "No. I'm not..."  
  
"Good? Come on, just for fun."  
  
She was going to refuse and walk out the door, but something told her to give it a try. It could have been the mischivious twinkle in his purple eyes, or maybe what she ate this morning; sometimes she question what they fed the students. Walking down the stairs and onto the training floor, Yunda came to a halt. "Uh, I don't have my light saber with me..."  
  
Without a word, the boy smoothed back his dark hair and reached to his belt. Tossing a saber her way, she quirked a brow. "You have two?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "My master is trying different techniques with me. Wielding two at a time is pretty interesting."  
  
"Dangerous you mean."  
  
"You only get to live once. Now..."  
  
He took a stance, light saber extended her way. The green color glowed and buzzed as Yunda gulped silently. Being a good two feet higher then her, he had quite the advantage; or at least that was what she thought. No, wait, she could use it for her gain. The problem was keeping her head on her shoulders. Switching on her saber, she nodded her head, taking stance.   
  
In an instant, he lunged forward and brought the blade down. Yunda brought hers up and held it there for a moment, ducking down and swinging for his legs. The boy jumped up and flipped backwards. She knitted her brow and started to run in his direction, slashing downward, as he blocked and knocked her off balance with a single swipe of his foot.   
  
Landing on her back, it seemed it took all of her strength to get up, but she did; jumping to her feet. She raised the saber upward but he quickly brought his own down; pressing his weight upon her own. His weight upon her saber made it hard to get up. Letting her pushing upward lessen, the boy pressed down harder, but fell forward into a roll.   
  
It amazed her how quickly he could get to his feet and block her attacks. This time he walked back and forth. Without warning he lunged at her from the side and knocked the saber from her hand with his foot. With the glowing, green blade near her neck, Yunda let out a sigh and admitted defeat. The boy shook his head; using the force to let the light saber float infront of her face. "Let go of conscienceness and feel the force. Look beyond what you see."  
  
A long sigh escaped the padawan, but she nodded her head in reply, grasping the handle. Her eyes closed for a moment. "Let go..." she whispered.  
  
No sooner had her eyes opened, he came at her from the left then the right. She blocked them, but it was evident that it was not easy. Once in a while the words which she was chanting in her head came out in low and mumbled whispers. "Let go..."  
  
Her head became somewhat light and her foot work a bit more intricate. She was now slowy backing against the wall as he came at her with his weapon. He swung across, barly missing her head as she ducked down and rolled to the side. Her back was to him as he advanced with a light rythum in his steps. With eyes closed, she could took in a deep breath as the boy did a backflip over her head, bringing the saber down upon her head. With in seconds her arms raised and his attack was blocked.   
  
He took stance weilding his blade about in his hand for atimidation. Yunda had to admit that it was working, but she could not think about that now; some how she knew that she was feeling the force run through her arms and legs, but it was so very weak. Crinkling her nose, she spun about and aimed for his stomach, but her attack was blocked. The handle of his saber knocked her in the jaw and she was sent flying to the floor.   
  
She gazed up at him in shock. The feeling in her jaw began to lessen as her hand reached out and rubbed it. He let out a smile, then a laugh. "That was better. Just learn to let go of your feelings, of your conscience."  
  
Yunda grasped the hand that was offered to help her up. She just stood there for a moment as he held out his hand. The saber which she had been using flew into his hand and he cliped it to his belt. Gazing down at her, he smiled and held out his hand. "Klip Judgin."  
  
She shook his hand then let her arms fall to her sides. "Yunda Intuit."  
  
"Well Yunda, with a little more training you can be better then you think."  
  
"That is what my master keeps telling me. He also says, 'one will never reach his true potential, no matter how hard he will try.'"  
  
Klip nodded his head in agreement to the statement. How very true it was. "Pretale, who is your master?"  
  
"Amar Corran."  
  
"Riviting. Well, as much I would love to stay and talk, I must be heading off." He gave a salute to her as he headed out the door. "Hope to do something like this again."  
  
Yunda nodded her head but he had already left. A long sigh came from her as she gazed about the training room. Even if it killed her, she would try to get better. She just had to. 


	2. Awkward Meetings and Troblesome Friends

Well, here it is. The second chapter of my story. I hope you, the reader enjoy it and the rest of the chapters to come. As for postin: I feel very creative at the moment and have basicly written the whole thing, and my friends say it is a real tear jerker at the end. Anyway, I thank those who reviewed and I hope that there will be more over the time! Now sit back and enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/%/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The morning event left Yundain a spacy state. Her mind was now off wondering if she was not putting as much of her abilities into the trainig as she could. Some younger Jedis raced down the halls with merry laughter. They came to a halt when they heard the sound of heavy foot steps. With their luck it would be a master just coming out from a meeting. Yunda smiled then turned down another hallway only to slam right into a wall.   
  
"Owe..." Was all that escaped her lips as she squinted her eyes in slight pain.   
  
There was a chuckle from behind her which made her face turn red. "You are such a clutz."  
  
Yunda turned around and gave a light glare towards the person who had made fun of her. She was dumb founded to come face to face with Zen Dubar. He was an annoying Neimoidian with vibrant green skin and blood red eyes. Controling her anger, she put on a smile. They were not friends, yet not enemies. "And your a little trog."  
  
He shrugged his shouders; giving a look if he could care less. Yunda shook her head; the beads clicking against one another. "Will you ever grow up?"  
  
"I can beat you at anything, but that isn't the reason I am looking for you."  
  
"You were looking for me?"  
  
"Hard to believe, eh?"  
  
If this had nothing to do with her being summoned by Master Corran, then she knew that the Neimoidian was upto no good. Folding her arms across her chest, Yunda narrowed her gaze. "Out with it Zen."  
  
"Yunda, my dear, dear friend whom I can trust and believe in!" There was a long pause. She did not look happy and he knew it. "I have a problem..."  
  
"And..."  
  
With red bug eyes glancing about the halls, he grasped her arm and lead her down the hall and into a closet. Her dark eyes rolled once more. "Zen!"  
  
"Ok, ok. I have the biggest problem ever! Everyone knows why Master Yoda is upset."  
  
"Duh... anyone would be mad if their room were broken into and had a bed full of beetles! Not to mention the rearranging of his files."  
  
He scratched his head. "I wouldn't be mad."  
  
With eyes wide she slapped his fore head. "Zen, did you do that!?!"  
  
"Well ya, I guess, but I wasn't alone! QuiGon helped me!"  
  
"He would never."  
  
"Ok so I lied to him about... some... things and got him to... uh... unlock Master Yoda's door..."  
  
"Zen!"  
  
Honestly she did not see why he had to come to her and spill out his problems. How could she held him? He gulped. "I think he knows..."  
  
"You moron! Of course he would know. Master Yoda is like the all knowing being. Just come clean, because I can't help you."  
  
"I thought you would say that..."  
  
"Any right minded person would. Now, march."  
  
Even with his bug eyes and green features, Zen could still act cute. "Right, right, right. I will serve the time" He smiled down on her. "Could this be the start of a beautiful friendship?"  
  
Her finger pointed to the closet door. "March!"  
  
As Zen walked down the hall with his hands sweaty and a depressed face, Yunda shook her head. Why he came to her, she did not know nor did she want to. Suddenly there was a clapping noise behind her. With a knitted brow, she spun about only to find Klip leaned against the wall with a smug smile upon his face. "You should become a senetor."  
  
A little taken back ,she smiled a bit. "I'll pass."  
  
"No really."  
  
"Uh huh. Um, how much of that conversation did you hear?"  
  
There was a long pause as his eyes swung about; twinkling with mischiouf. "I'd say, all of it. But do not worry I would never rat on Zen. He needs to learn to fess up before they catch him."  
  
"I would agree with that if I understood it."  
  
"Maybe it is a good thing that you do not understand." He paused, getting up off the wall. "I have one question for you. What would you do if you saw two people sneak off into a closet?"  
  
Her face seemed to flush off all color as she gazed up at him. How dare he make any assumptions that she would even consider... and with... gah! Giving him a glare, she walked around him and towards the elevators. Klip set his jaw asque and followed after her. "What?"  
  
"You perfecty well know what!"  
  
As her fingers reached out to press for the elevator, he placed a hand over the button. "No I don't, but I guess I should apologize for whatever I did."  
  
She crinkled up her nose. "Whatever you did?"  
  
"Hey, come on. Give a guy a break!" Quickly he reconsidered that statement, but he thought it highly unlikely for this meek little thing of a girl could do much damage; he had battled with her. Then again, she did have strength. "Ok, let me rethink that one. How about you go on this elevator and go to wherever you want. Then after the noon day meal you meet me on level 23 and I will show you something. Just to make up for being a 'jerk.'"  
  
There was a silence that filled the air as she watched his hand drop from where it had been placed. He was being nice, and she should not be rude in declining, yet something made her press the button without a word. It took a long while for the elevator to come to their level and open, but still she had givin no answer. When she walked into the lift, he placed a hand on the door so that it would not close. "So?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
With that he felt a force push his fingers away from the doors. They closed and soon his sight was gone from her eyes. There came a long sigh from Yunda as she shook her head. She did not plan on meeting up with him that quick, it was like he came back looking for her. Shaking her head, she felt the motion on the elevator halt. "Parinoid." she exclaimed, and got off one floor below. 


	3. Getting to Know You!

Well, here is the second chapter! **Crosses fingers**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yunda had just finished her noonday meal and was walking down the halls, but the word 'crazy' ran through her mind. All she could think about was what Klip wanted to show her. It was probably nothing important and she would be wasting her time to even see what was so interesting. Why would someone like him want to show her by the swimming area? Probably just to show off she guessed, but he did not seem that way when he had battled with her. He was a nice person.  
  
Before she could think any longer, the sound of foot steps came echoing from behind her. Yunda turned around and walked backwards. QuiGon slowed down into a walk when he saw that she had acknowledged his presence. "Good afternoon."  
  
She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess."  
  
"What do you mean, 'you guess'?" the youth asked with a quirked brow.   
  
Yunda shrugged her shoulders once again and kept walking backwards. A questioning grin spread across her face as she walked forwards at the sight of a master. "I know what Zen did, your so evil... you helped him!"  
  
"I did not! The scouldrol tricked me!"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not."  
  
QuiGon let out a sigh. He was not one for a fight, peace was what he desired in his life. Though there were a few times in which he had a few spats with the other young Jedi, but that was over rules and outlooks on life. "Believe what you wish."  
  
"Will you do me a favor?" She asked when he finally caught up with her. "Please?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Yunda shrugged her shoulders once more and slowed her pace. She wanted to go and see what Klip wanted to show her, but not alone. If QuiGon went then she would be totaly secure, even though their ages were some what spanded. Wait. Why did she need another person to feel secure? Pushing the thought in the back of her mind, Yunda pretended that what she would ask was nothing real important. "I want you to come and see something with me. At the swimming area."  
  
"Can't."  
  
"What do you mean you can't?"  
  
Now it was his turn to do the shoulder shrugging. "I have a lesson with Master Yoda."  
  
"Great..."   
  
With his curiosity at a peak, he tilted his head to the side. "Why? Whats so important about that place?"  
  
"Nothing, just forget I asked." She punched his shoulder and went to head down the other hall. Not wanting him to press onward on the subject, she changed it. "You should really grow your hair long."  
  
"Uh, no..." he stated with a crinkled nose. "Not for me."  
  
"And a beard!"  
  
"I'll pass!"  
  
With a shake of her head, she let out a small laugh. Oh well, she was going alone. It would have been better if she had someone with her, but then again that was just her own insecurity. The young padawan hated to be on her own, though she hated to admit it.   
  
She took the elevator upto the 23rd floor and got off. The swimming area was gorgerous. In all honesty it was more like a tropical rainforest. Lush green vines hung from the exotic trees, grass grew everywhere, flowers from all over the galixie were planted in various places, and the water was crystal clear. The sweet smell of the room filled her nostrils; a very pleasent one comparied to the odor of Zen.  
  
Dark optics swayed from tree to tree but there was no sign of Klip. She even wondered if he was just fooling with her. There were a few older students by the water, laughing and joking around. The two girls looked up at Yunda and waved. She put on a fake smile then began to walk about the water's edge. It seemed cool and inviting, but she just took off her boots and dipped her feet into the water.  
  
It was very quite at the moment and the girls had left. Yunda was alone with nothing but the sounds about her. Everything was fine till she felt a bubbling sensation brushing past her feet. Leaning over and peering into the water, she squinted her nose. Within seconds, the girl was pulled into the water. She slashed and fought while shock and fright took over her body. With all her strength, she kicked until her feet were free.  
  
The air that filled her lungs was sweet and for an instant she hated her self for taking breathing for grantit. Still, she had no clue what had just happened, and now her tunic was all wet; probably a big reason for her having a hard time to keep a float. In an instand there were a few bubbles behind her, then a head. Her eyes grew wide in fear, but then they narrowed at the sight of Klip. "You freak!"   
  
The padawan laughed while he waded in the water. "You should have seen your face!"  
  
"What! My face!" She grasped the edge of the pool and climbed out. "You could have killed me!"   
  
"Arn't you concerned about how you look at this moment?"  
  
Giving him a nasty look, she leaned forward. "A Jedi should hold no powerful concern about the outter body. Vanity leads to..."  
  
"Ya, ya, ya. I know. But you do. I know you do."  
  
"Inconsidererable!" Taking her foot, she pushed him under the water for a moment. When he came back up with a frightful look on his face, she laughed. "You should have seen your face!" She mocked.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha..."  
  
As the Jedi climbed out of the water, Klip shook his head; water flying everywhere. Yunda tilted her head to the side while her feet dangled in the water. "So what did you want to show me?"  
  
"Something..."   
  
When he stood to his feet, she followed suit. "I am serious."  
  
"So am I."  
  
Now her curiosity was kindled. She wondered what it could be. In a way, she was telling herself that it was probably nothing interesting at all. As he began to walk off towards the trees, Yunda quickly followed. It was sort of hard to walk in her drentched tunic and pants, but she did not really want to waste time in taking it off. Setting her jaw asque, the teen went to his side. "So... why did you want me to see whatever it is you want to show me?"  
  
Without much thought Klip shrugged his shoulders. She rolled her eyes. "Thats a great reason."  
  
He kept walking but his steps were slowed. "Do you ever get the feeling that you are supposed to do something but you have no clue why?"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"Well then, theres your answer." He stated with a smile.  
  
She did not quite understand what he meant but she was not going to ask any more questions. This Klip was sure different then other people whom she had met, and for the latteral of their meetings she had not understood him.   
  
Finally he stopped and turned to face her. "Now, I want you to close your eyes and don't open them till I say so."  
  
Yunda shrugged her shoulders and closed them. He was going to lead her in, but then thought about if she had a urgency to peak. Coving her eyes with one of his hands, he placed his other hand on her back. She felt like giggling but left it at a smile.   
  
Time seemed to drag on for a life time, but soon she felt his hands give way about her eyes. She did not open them just yet; fingers tapping against her damp pants. "Can I look now?"  
  
"No... not yet..."  
  
"How 'bout now?"  
  
Turning her slightly to the left, Klip smiled. "Ok. Now."  
  
With a slight sigh, Yunda opened her eyes and was completely taken back by what she saw. The small clearing was lush and green with all sorts of flowers and plants. She felt sort of ashamed to walk on the grass which was so smooth against her bare feet. Dark eyes glanced over every inch with wonder. "Wow... they sure did a good job in this area..."  
  
"They? Hardly."  
  
Turning to face him, she smiled. "You mean, you did this all by yourself?"  
  
"Yep." Folding his arms across his chest, he nodded. "It took forever but in the end it sure was worth it."  
  
"Its amazing! If the word does it justice..."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
She nodded her head in agreement. There was a smile on his face which stetched from ear to ear. "I'm glad someone else thinks so. I find it a great place to relax and meditate."  
  
A small sigh escaped her lips. "I guess your not that much of a freak..."  
  
"Why, thank you for the compliment."  
  
"Hey, don't count on it lasting."  
  
Klip shrugged his shoulders as he stood up stright; eyes dancing. "Maybe, but I guess I'm gonna have to take it while it lasts."  
  
Shaking her head, Yunda let out a light laugh. 


	4. Something More Then Sickness

Gah, I do apologize about this taking more then a week to acomplish! My youth conference had sweapt my mind away but now it is back and I am ready to give you readers another chapter. You may be thinking that they are boring and dragging on... but I swear that within two chapters the intrversy will be busting at the seams! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter and thank you for the reviews; they truly inspire me to carry on!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*%*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sound of light sabers clashing against one another sounded throughout the training room. Movements between the master and his padawan were quick and agile, but Yunda was finding it hard to keep up. Corran was pushing his padawan to the limits, and he knew it. He took notice that her skills had improved over the last very weeks, but her mind always seemed further then it usually was.   
  
He came up fast and hard towards her arm, but she spun about and blocked. Yunda grunted and then swung hers down low. The master, being too aware of this move, dodged with ease and aimed for her ear. He would have taken it clean off, as well as the top of her head, but he stopped and swung it about to the other side of her.  
  
As Yunda's saber came rushing to his left, Corran blocked and held it there with the Force. She went to pull it back, but it proved in vain. Without any questions she turned off her light saber and her did the same. For an instant she forgot herself and spoke. "Why have you stopped?"  
  
"You are not focused Yunda." Attaching his saber to his belt, Master Corran gazed down at her with intense yellow eyes. "Though I have to admit that your skills are improving."  
  
"I must admit, that I had help, Master."  
  
He nodded, a slight smile coming to his stern Zabrakian face. "May I ask who this aid is? They must be getting through that thick skull then I ever could."  
  
She giggled when there was a slight knocking on the top of her head and her hands quickly went up to try to stop it. "Klip Judgin."  
  
"Ah, a very promising padawan. I have seen his skills." Slipping on his dark, brown robe, Corran knitted his bony brow. "How long has he been working with you?"  
  
"For the lateral? A month now." With a small eye roll, she clipped her saber to her belt. "Will that be all Master?"  
  
"No. That will not be all." His long arm extended towards to the small platform from which others would often look on. When she had taken a seat, he did the same. "Your mind seems clouded. What is weighing on your mind, child?"  
  
A little taken back, she tilted her head for a moment. To be honest she had no clue what was wrong with her. Such feelings, thoughts were nothing that she had ever felt before, neither could they be explained through the many books at the library through the Force or sickness. It was all so strange. "To be honest, Master, I really don't know. It all seems so strange and yet it is not." She shook her head. "I think I am sick."  
  
"There is a strange flu going about." he admitted.  
  
"That would explain everything then." Leaning forward, she smiled. "I just need some rest is all."  
  
"And more rest you shall be receiving! First thing tonight, you will be heading off to bed two hours earlier. I will not have a sick apprentice."  
  
She groaned and rested her head on the bar, slipping her legs through the openings. "Oh, but Master!"  
  
"I will not hear your whinning."  
  
"Yes Master Corran."  
  
He did not want to press on any further. The Master was concerned for his Jedi; she had been so distant from everyone latly and he could not put a finger on it. Her friends had no clue that she had changed, but he did. Maybe he was just over reacting. "Alright then, now if you have something to talk to me about, don't hesitate to think about coming to me. That is what I am here for my young Padawan."  
  
"Yes, Master Corran. If only I could describe to you these feelings to you... there nothing that I have ever felt before!"  
  
"Maybe you are getting stronger in the force."  
  
"No. Well, maybe. That or I am sick!"  
  
He let out a low chuckle and patted her on the back. Corran knew he was just being paranoid, besides this was a time when the young went through weird stages. Maybe he should have went with everyones advice and took on a boy as his Padawan, but he knew that there was no one better for him to be training then Yunda. This relationship between him and his Padawan would flurish and grow into a wonderful, lasting bond, but there was always a thought in the back of his mind. A thought that sometimes made him doubt.  
  
/%/////////%/////////%/  
  
"Klip!" Came a voice that echoed off the walls of the mess hall. "Klip over here!"  
  
Klip turned to where the voice was calling from and placed a smile on his face. Holding his tray tight in his hands, he journeied over to where a group of his friends sat, but chose the open spot near the green pigmented Falleen, who so boustrously called after him. "Could you be any louder?" he grined.  
  
"Could you walk any slower? I have seen wet Wookies trudge faster through muck then you!" cried a Sullust, with a slight pound on the table.  
  
Klip shook his head and began to plow into his food. "Hey, be nice. I am a sensitive human."  
  
"Too sensitive to enter in on a little wager?"  
  
With a slight look of confusion, Klip gazed at the Sullust know as Dagmark. "You have my attention."  
  
His big eyes gazed about as the voice turned into a whisper. "Two nights from tonight there is going to be a race and I am thinking that we could make a good deal of credits if we enter."  
  
"It is against Jedi order to enter such things." Idola crinkled her green nose. "Compition is not the spirit we are to have. Besides we would never get permission."  
  
"Blah, blah, blah... So Klip, are you in?" asked Dagmark.  
  
There was a slight pause from the human as he gazed down at his food. He did not really think it was a good idea to go along with Dagmark's idea, yet there was a small fire of curiosity burning within him. The wonder of if he would win kept tunting him. "I guess so, but I really don't wish to get caught."  
  
"You wont." Dagmark grinned. "I have everything planned. All we have to do is wait till lights out and sneak out. Then when the race is over we sneak back in. Its fool proof!"  
  
"Right..." Idola rolled her eyes. "Well, I am not going to risk my neck just for a few republic credits which we will probably never get to use without questioning from our masters."  
  
Dagmark seered into the Falleen's eyes. "Hey, you can't back out on me. If you race with those types of people then you have two people in each vichicle! You were supposed to be Klip's partner but now I guess... gah, whatever."  
  
"So... what difference does it make?"  
  
"One to drive and one to make sure they don't cheat by damaging your speeder. Anyway, where are we going to get another person?"  
  
Klip thought for a moment, then dropped his fork as a declaration that he had thought of something. "I just thought of someone..."  
  
Idola mumbled something under her breath about how Dagmark even knew people like that and why he would stick out his neck, but no one really took notice. With a toothy grin, the Sullust nodded his head. He was up for adventure and was glad that he would not be alone on this little bet. "Good. Make sure they ain't a rat, or else life here will be hell for them."  
  
Klip smiled. "Oh, don't worry. This person is anything but a rat." 


	5. Need for Speed Anyone?

Oh dear, I think the last chapter might have been a bit confusing for a few people! No, Yunda is not pregnent and wont be for some time. Anyhoo... here is the next chapter and I hope you will enjoy. If there are any problems or questions please feel free to email me at greenfriedtomatoshotmail.com. TTFN.  
  
%  
  
Klip kept an eye out for the person whom he thought best for entering the speeder race with him. They weren't real good friends; not even friends would do; more like aquaintances. But it would have to do, he did not know anyone better to have a good head on his shoulders. Klip just prayed that the person agreed to the whole thing or else they would all be scolded and punished for disobeying the council.  
  
In a flash Klip's prayer seemed to be semi answered. Breaking into a jog, he stopped beside Qui-gon and put on a smile. "Qui-gon." he paused for a moment, giving a smile towards Yunda. "I have a propisition for you."  
  
"Propisition? As in..."  
  
"No, no, not like that. Listen, there is a race being held with a few friends of a friend and I was wondering if you wanted to be my co-pilet. Theres quite a bit going on this thing and its supposed to be something else."  
  
Qui-gon thought and then gave a glance to Yunda. He saw where this was going. Gambling. In a way he was sort of shocked that someone else was interested in such a thing; but he preferred to be the man on the side. "I would enjoy that but I think I am gonna have to pass."  
  
"What? Your going to pass this up? Come on. Why do you think I came to you?"  
  
"Because your desperate."  
  
It was more a statement then a question and Klip knew he was pinned. "Qui-gon, buddy, wheres your sense of thrill and..."  
  
"Klip, I really don't want to go, but thanks for the offer. I swear not to tell anyone though."  
  
Yunda gazed at the two for the time they were talking; never letting out a word. She bit her bottom lip in thought. "I'll do it."  
  
Both sets of eyes locked on her as if she had four heads and they were each speaking a different form of language. Qui-gon just stared. Yunda was not the type of girl to go and leap at the first sign of danger, and he was quite surprised. With a small grin creeping in the corner of his cheek, he folded his arms across his chest. "And what makes you think that you are worhty of being at my side?"  
  
She rolled her eyes then shrugged her shouders as if she did not care. Hearing someone ramble one on how great they were was not something that Yunda really enjoyed conversing about; or at least that was how she was analyzing Klip's words. "Fine, forget it."  
  
Turning on her heel, Yunda went to continue her treck down the hall, but she was stopped by a sudden hand on her shoulder. "Ok, ok. Just be prepaired. This is not a sport for little girls. Don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Little girl?" She turned back around to face Klip, brushing his hand off with her own. "If I were you, I would worry about myself and how quickly I would be dead if I had no one beside me."  
  
Klip knitted his brow for a moment then grinned once more; intrigued he was. "Two days Padawan Inuit. We'll separate the men from the cupcakes."  
  
Yunda rolled her eyes once more then folded her arms across her chest. She would show him who was weak. Certainly. Seeing that he clearly had nothing more to say, Klip shot her a quick smile and a wink. Soon he was off down the hall and every step made Yunda's smile grow wider.   
  
The more she spent time with Klip the more she began to understand his way of thinking. He could be a complicated padawan at times, but for the majority he was very passionate about life and the Jedi arts. Nothing made his heart more joyful then to have a saber in his hand, and Yunda respected that.  
  
Qui-gon stood baffled at what he had just whitnessed, but soon came out of his trance. "You are so gonna die."  
  
Yunda nodded her head with her dimples popping outward. "Have faith."  
  
"Your scared."  
  
"Like hell..."  
  
Klip smiled. "Oh, don't worry. This person is anything but a rat." 


	6. Flight in the Night

Lol, can anyone guess the blopper on the last chapter? I am sorry for it and will correct it soon! Time is winding down on the story but there is quite a number of chapters yet to come, so I hope you stick around and review. It would be nice to have a few suggestions and such for the remaining sections. Well, I will 'see' you next Saturday with a new addition.  
  
&  
  
Yellow eyes gazed out onto the new morning of Couresant. It was splended. The sun was just peaking over the tops of the gigantic buildings and there was not a cloud in the sky; just speeders. Even though this place was home to Master Corran, he still thought that there was no other place such as the splendor od Naboo. Surly nothing could compare to its wonders.  
  
He thought he was alone in the meditation room, but suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. It was not a worrying presence therefor he did not turn around to even see whom it was.   
  
"Magnificent, isn't it." echoed a woman's voice.  
  
An elegant Kaminoan slowly stood beside him with her wide, black eyes gazing in the same direction as the Zabrakian. Her name was Susani Qua; and she was as beautiful as her name sounded. Corran nodded his head in approval of her words. "Magnificent. I was thinking more along the lines of articulate, but that will do."  
  
"Everything means something different to each person."  
  
"Yes, and it erks me at times."  
  
Susani knew what Corran was talking about. He had doubts and second thoughts about taking up a padawan. When he was training, his master always thought him wild and unlearned; full of crazy ideas. Being a master involved more then teacher skills, but parenting skills and at times he felt like giving up. Yunda was not a troblesome child; not at all. He guessed it was the gender issue. She was a girl and he was a man, and though she possessed some of his personalities, she had a few of her own that made him want to pull out his horns.  
  
The Kaminoan grinned as she folded her hands together. "Keep your chin up and look forward. The teenage stage is the worst to get through. So many different feelings running wild."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know." He sighed. "Sometimes I just don't know how to reach out to her. Her skills are not the greatest in some sreas and she gets depressed over it."  
  
"Children do not come with handbooks, though all of us wish they did." She chuckled to herself. "Yunda is a good child with a firm head upon her shoulders. You built that into her. She can spot the evil in things and knows right from wrong. Good foundations in a growing padawan."  
  
Corran turned his eyes to the red carpet. It was true, what she was saying, but there was something in the back of his mind and it would not leave. Something different about his padawan that he could not put a finger on. Rubbing his chin with a thoughtful glance back to the window, Corran nodded his head. "I do hope so."  
  
/%%%/  
  
It was finaly dark out and Yunda could hear the loud snoring of her master in the next room. Klip had told her that they would get into troble if they got caught and so she took careful caution in her actions. She knew it was wrong, but still, she wanted to go with the boys. Live a little she told herself, but when she got the the door to their suite, she began to have doubts.  
  
Yunda went to leave but halted. "No. This is crazy!"  
  
Turning back to go to her room, she stopped. She had already told them that she had gone. What if she did not go and stayed? They would surly be mad with her and call her a cowered! Then again, if she went, there was a possibility of being caught.   
  
Every so often she would turn around and around deciding what to do.   
  
Letting out a small sigh, she turned to face the door. This was crazy and she was going to get in troble! Yet, why was she heading out into the hall? It seemed even more stupid as she finaly crept to Dagmark's sleeping chambers.   
  
Waiting there for about two minutes she bit her bottom lip. She prayed that they did not leave without her, but still she felt as if this was a big misteak and she should go to bed and forget this all happened. Though her thoughts were interrupted by a hand that covered her mouth. Yunda struggled for a moment till she heard a voice echo into her ear. "Quiet."  
  
The bolt of lightning that was pulsing through her body calmed and soon the hand was removed. She spun about, standing face to face with Klip. "What did you do that for?"   
  
Klip would have smiled, but just pressed his hand once more to her mouth. He always found her reactions amusing and captivating. The way her nose crinkled and her brows furrowed always seemed to intrique him; he couldn't get enough. "Dagmark is waiting for us."  
  
Without hesitation, he began to quietly walk down the halls with Yunda in toe. Her puples grew wider as they adjested to the light, making it a bit better to watch where she was going. She almost tripped but Klip stuck out an arm and kept her going. One false move and it would be curtains for them.  
  
They went into the elevators down to the lowest level; the basement. It was very musty and Yunda could tell that not to many people bothered to come down here. Thinking that there would be no other people but her and Klip up, she spoke. "Why are we waiting for him down here?"  
  
"Because it is easy to access the street level without getting an air taxi."  
  
"Oh."  
  
A devilish grin crossed his face. "This is the way we take out of the temple whenever we feel we need a breather. Never been caught yet."  
  
"Don't say that!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cuse that is when you get caught."  
  
Klip shook his head at her, but there was an evident smile planted on his face. "Come on."  
  
Just then there was a crash of metal boxes. Klip reached down to his belt and placed a hand on his saber. To take it out without just cause was against regulations, but who knew of the scum that sneaked in here for shelter and such.   
  
Yunda let go of his hand when she heard the noise, doing the same as he. Suddenly a head popped out from under the pile. Dagmark rubbed his head. "Owe!"  
  
Klip felt as if he were going to strangle his friend. "You fool. Your going to get us caught!"  
  
Dagmark scowled at the human as he struggled to his feet. He would have said something but it only would have made things worse. Yunda did not speak as well, until the silence sent a shiver down her spine. "Ok children, lets get out of her before we have something to worry about."  
  
Leading the way to the back door, Klip slipped a cardkey into the slot and the door opened. He motion for Yunda to pass first with a smile; Dagmark quirked a brow with his famous scowl. As long as he won this race he did not care how stupid Klip was around this young girl. 


	7. Riff Raff

Here is the new addition to the family! There is quite a bit of racing action... maybe there will be a little lip action in the next... I haven't decided!   
  
&  
  
The low life of the planet was nothing that the female padawan had ever seen. Many times had she been out with master Corran but they had never gone down here. It seemed as if all the people whom were not considered presentable or valuable people of socity came to wallow down below.   
  
There were a few eyes that wandered in the direction of the three Jedi, but most averted their eyes. One would not be smart to start an arguement with a person who could take you apart in less then two seconds.  
  
Feeling as though they had walked for hours, Yunda gazed in Klip's direction. He seemed to know what he quiestion was, and therefore took the liberty to answer it without hesitation. "Were almost there."  
  
She nodded her head and saw Dagmark turn a corner. Doing likewise, Yunda was unprepaired for what happened next.   
  
A fury hand reached down and grasped her by her dark brown robes. The oxygen in her lungs seemed to thin as another hand reached out and grasped her neck. The Jedi had no clue what was going on, but she moved her hands down to her belt and took out her saber. Within seconds the yellow blade came gushing out.  
  
It was pointed at the person but to the side as a warning. She wasn't dropped at first, but when the sound of another saber could be heard, Yunda felt the metal ground once more. Rising to her feet, she gazed in Klip's direction.  
  
He did not look happy and neither did the wookie which grabbed her. There were no words exchanged between the two, but the alien took off down the street with a mocking grunt and grin.   
  
Klip helped Yunda to her feet and put his saber away, and she followed suit. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Listen, if you wish..."  
  
Cutting him off, she smiled and patted his shoulder. "Forget it. That guy was just having a bad day."  
  
He wanted to protest and take her back but she would not listen to him. Before anothe word could be spoken, Yunda was already on her way in the direction that Dagmark took. Klip sighed and followed her.  
  
The group which Dagmark was talking to looked very shady; the kind of people which Yunda would never consider herself to talk with. They looked tough. Inside she was quaking but decided that fear would get her no where. Right now she had to put on a mask. Be like Master Corran, be like Klip, she thought.  
  
All eyes averted to the two Jedi who entered the alley. Klip stood beside Dagmark with a stern face. "Are we ready to get this thing on a roll or are we going to sit and talk?"  
  
A Calamarian clad in dark green nodded his head with a evil grin. "Were ready when you are. Just be prepaired to lose."  
  
Klip shook his head and and grinned just as evil. "Don't get too cocky."  
  
"We shall see Jedi!"  
  
With that the group began to move down the alley and to an open area which was deserted. Yunda gazed at the different vihicles which were laying around. "Where is the ones were riding in?"  
  
"Ensuda should be here with ours."  
  
She nodded her head. Ensuda was a very interesting fellow. He never followed orders and often rebelled against the Jedi order. It was amazing to her that the council still kept the guy around.  
  
Waiting a few minutes, Ensuda finaly came. He grinned from ear to ear as he hopped out of the red speeder and into another one which was occupied with another padawan but Yunda had no idea whom he was.   
  
Dagmark joined the two, but Klip motioned for Yunda to followed him into the one which Ensuda had driven here. She made no hesitation in climbing in, though she wondered how they were ableo to sneak these out of the Jedi Temple. Oh well, as long as they did not get caught or hurt she did not really care.   
  
This wasn't going to be that bad she guessed. They drove for a while till they came to the energy binders. Yunda knitted her brow for a moment as they all lined up. Some were exchanging insulting remarks to one another but Klip did not even bother to waste his breath. "Uh, Klip."  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Why are we here?"  
  
"To race of course."  
  
Yunda pressed her back into the seat and closed her eyes for a moment. One touch from those things and your would be numb for a while. Wonderful, she thought. She glanced to the side and gazed at the Calamarian. He grinned and winked at her. "Scared baby? Don't worry, I wont bash ya up bad."  
  
Klip raised a brow but did not say a word at the comment. When the signal was given, he pushed his thrusters to the max; making sure to glide against the metal ground just enough to make sparks fly back and onto the Calamarian's speeder. He cursed under his breath and followed close behind them.  
  
The Calamarian increased his speed. One had to admit that he was good. He weaved in between the binders with ease. In his side mirror he could see Ensuda closing in, but he would take care of him.   
  
Taking out a rusted piece of metal, he flung it behind his shoudler. Dagmark ducked just in time as the metal flew past his head. "WOW!"  
  
He ran a tongue over his teeth and grunted. In an instant, the Calamarian slowed his speeder down and to the side to dodge a energy binder which had just come on line. He came around the left side of Ensuda's speeder and another alien came from the right.  
  
In unusion the gang slammed into the sides of the speeder.   
  
The Jedi which were inside braced themselves. Dagmark, bug eyed, tried to find anything he could use to their advantage. Quickly pulling out some sort of tool, he prepaired to throw it at the speeder on the right. It would have worked if they weren't smashed in from behind and sent flying into an energy binder.   
  
Yunda winced as she watched the group of Jedi spin towards the ground. This was more dangerous then she had antisipated and she knew that there would be no getting out of the pardiciment. A missing speeder would not go unnoticed for long.  
  
The Calamarian laughed as he watched the speeder crash. These Jedi weren't as tough as everyone said they were. He guessed that racing against children would be easier.  
  
With an askance glance, Klip took note of the speeder beside them. In seconds the speeder came bounding towards the side of their own vihicle, but the Jedi had pulled the speeder up and over the other. The alien grinded his teeth together and gazed upward at the speeder over his head. Pulling out his blaster, he shot up.   
  
Klip squinted his eyes and tossed a small metal device in Yunda's direction. She blinked. "Whats this for?" She hollered over the roar of the engine.   
  
"They wanna fight dirty, then we'll give it right back. Toss it down into his speeder."  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and gazed at it for a moment. Pressing a blue button, the padawan leaned over the side of the speeder. A force from the back, rattled the speeder and almost tossed Yunda out of the vihicle. She gripped the side and closed her eyes.   
  
The Calamarian laughed and rammed into their speeder once more.   
  
Yunda was now losing her balance. A voice bounded towards her with sharpe tones. "Toss it quick!"  
  
Throwing the device into the speeder beneather them, Yunda felt Klip thrust the speeder to the side, forcing her back into her seat. Her back slammed against Klip's side, but it did not seem to fiz him. All he cared about was that she was back in the speeder and safe; well, under the circumstances.  
  
Within seconds there was a yell of horror and a explosion.  
  
"One down." Klip muttered through clentched teeth.  
  
Suddenly a shot from a blaster flew past Klip's head. Now his teeth were grinding one against the other. He could handle such a perdiciment but having someone elses life to worry about made the force harder to fall into.   
  
Yunda looked behind but the Calamarian was nowhere to be found. Closing her eyes, she consintrated. Her mind drifted and searched for anything that would give away his position. For the longest time she found nothing and that was beginning to make her wonder, though soon their was a low burst of energy that was filled with hate. "Hes coming quick from the left!"  
  
Sure enough there was the Calamarian with his speeder coming stright for them. Klip tried to pull the speeder up but it was too late. They were samwiched between the Calamarian and a metal wall.   
  
Sparks flew everywhere and flew into Klip's eyes. He tried to keep them open, but they were seered by a piece of metal. Yunda heard his cry and winced, though it was soon that she realized that there was no one to mand to controls. "Take over!" the wounded appreantice cried.  
  
Without hesitation, she leant over and grasped the wheel.   
  
The Calamarian cackled as he withdrew his attack and neared the finishing line.   
  
Yunda as sure that she could not mand this! Her feet were meant to be on the ground and not off of it. Never had she ever done this before. For sure she would kill them. And the flashing red light on the panal did not make her feel any better. "Klip. I can't do this!"  
  
Opening his one eye, Klip cleared his throat and grasped the controls. "Maybe you could, but lets not take that slim chance. Hold on tight!"  
  
Klip pushed his thruster to the max as he tried to focus. He did not want to lose to his scumb bag after all he went through trying to get here, then there was the part about Yunda's life being in danger. But now was not the time to think, now was the time to act! Closing in on the speeder, Klip reached into his long robe and pulled out a small metal chip.  
  
The Calamarian's laughter halted as he gazed at it. Soon it latched its self onto the aliens face, causing him to let go of the controls and spin out of control.   
  
Yunda's face brightened while Klip crossed the marker. They had won and without too many injuries.   
  
The rest of the Jedi crowded abou the speeder with smirks as Klip brught it down. He was a bit hesitant to climb out at first but soon followed after Yunda. His eye was better and now he was able to open it. Just a minor thing, he thought. Nothing more.  
  
The friends began to have a good laugh and Yunda whipped about and latched her arms about Klip's neck, causing him to let out a small squeak. "Oh, Klip! We did it!"  
  
Dagmark rolled his eyes. "Whatever. So wheres out pay?"  
  
A shot of a blaster shot past Dagmark's head. He ducked with a gasp. "What the hell!"  
  
The battered Calamarian twirled his weapon in his hands then pointed it at the Jedi with a look of pure resentment. "You'll be lucky if I let you keep your head! You cheated!"  
  
Klip narrowed his eyes as Yunda stepped aside. "We cheated? You cheated the moment you started to fire at us!"  
  
"I don't cheat! Now shut up or I'll ram his blaster down your lanky throat!"  
  
Dagmark scoffed. He wanted his money more then anything and was not going to leave without it. "How about you hold up your end you scuz bag and then I'll shut up!"  
  
The Calamarian took aim for Dagmark and fired his blaster. Yunda and Ensuda stood with gapping mouths but the shot was blocked! And by whom else? Klip! The blade of Klip's saber was placed inches away from the Calamarian's nose. "We will be going now. Keep your filthy credits."  
  
There were smiles and chuckles from the band of thugs as they mocked the Jedi. Cowards, they called them, but Klip did not turn around to give them a lesson. They were in one piece and alive. He tried to make Dagmark feel the same, but he was bitter about his lack of winnings. Yunda thought as long as the council did not find out, they would be safe and able to get back into the normal swing in the morning. 


	8. Expressions from the Heart

Please forgive my late reply! I feel so ashamed. Things have been a little hectic with my finals coming up but they will be over on Monday! From the 17th to the 30th I am taking a long desired vacation so there might not be a reply till the second of June. Any problems, feel free to drop me a line! Till then, enjoy!   
  
&  
  
Now safe within the walls of their beloved temple, Yunda and Klip separated from the others and were now in the sanctity of the garden which he had created. This truly had been a night worth remembering, and the funny thing was was that she did not regret it in any way. Yes, it would be very dishonoring if they were caught but everything turned out as planned; they were back, and the vihicles were in place.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, Yunda gazed up in Klip's direction. "How is your eye?"  
  
"Fine. A question I should be asking is that you are alright."  
  
"Oh I am fine. To be honest, I think it was a good idea to get out of my shell of worry and just live a little." she paused as a grin spread over her face. "You only get to live once."  
  
Klip laughed as she did, his eyes locked with hers. There was a feeling that washed over him whenever he glanced her way but he never knew what it was. Maybe it was a deep friendship in blossom and their kinetic energy thrived on each others, but he was not leaning to that idea any more. Before he realized it, words were already coming from his mouth. "Yunda. I... do you ever feel..."  
  
She tilted her head for a moment in confusion. "Feel...."  
  
Now his face was glowing a light shade of red. It was a rare sight to see Klip in this condition for he was always a tower of strength and did not show if he was hurt or embarrassed. "I don't know how to explain it." He sat Indian style on the ground and looked her straight in the eyes. "I can't wait till the next time I get to see you; it feels like an eternity."  
  
"Aw. You do?"  
  
"Yes. These past few months have been so... eye opening."  
  
"You smile more often."  
  
"Your right, I have to admit it. Though it is much more then just smiling. "Letting out a small chuckle, he nodded his head. "I wish I knew what it was, but when I look at you and spend time with you, I think I know."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
His mouth opened then it closed. As he thought about a better way to explain it, his brow furrowed. Yunda smiled and in a few moments she began to laugh. He always looked so comical when he was trying to be so serious, and yet she knew it was serious. Maybe she even knew what was wrong with them, though she wasn't for sure. Klip gave a glance toward her. "What is so funny."  
  
"Nothing. Keep thinking. I know you'll eventually come up with something."  
  
"Yunda this isn't a game to joke about. Its feelings. A feeling."   
  
Her laughing halted and all that was left was a smile. If she was being cruel to him, the Jedi did not mean it, and Klip knew it. As if off in another place, he stopped thinking. There were no words to express how he felt, though maybe...  
  
Within moments he leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to hers. It was the only way he could show her, and he saw it worked for many other men and women. Yet their situation was different, but he was not thinking about this now.  
  
At first Yunda was taken back by his bold move. Her eyes grew large and her body stiff. With clenched fists she placed them on his shoulders. She wanted to push him away but it was hard to, and every moment she just wanted to melt into this tingling sensation that shot up her spine. Then a flash of her master appeared in her mind. Pushing Klip back, she felt the warmth of his lips depart.   
  
Klip shook his head and stood to his feet. His purple eyes could not bear to even glance in her direction as he stood with his back to her. "I am sorry. That was shameful."  
  
"No. No, it.... it was not." She stood to her feet only moments after he did. Why did she long for another kiss from him? Why did she hate herself for pushing him away. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she tugged on his shoulder till he gazed her way. "The thing is. I feel the same way. Its just..."  
  
"I know. Against the Jedi order. But I don't care what it says!" He grasped her shoulders once more, his eyes becoming more intense. "Some things mean more."   
  
With a tear streaming down her face, Yunda smiled up at him. There was someone else in this galaxy who cared about her more then just a student. Her hand reached up and softly grasped the back of his neck. These new signs of affection were sort of strange to demonstright but she soon found her lips brushing past his.  
  
His hands reached up and grasped both of her wrists. Klip did nothing to stop the impulses that were coursing through his body; it was just too good a feeling!  
  
This time Yunda gently parted their lips and took in a deep breath. She felt weak as his arms began to encircle her back and pull her a little closer. There was something more then just a kiss and she could feel it, but this was all too much to take in in one night.   
  
Yunda smiled and brushed the back of her hand against his cheek. They both felt childish and it showed through the light laughter.  
  
"I think I better go." she stated, a little hesitant.  
  
"Right. I as well." Klip let go of her and took a step back, though he did not forget to give her one last night kiss. "I will see you tomorrow."  
  
Nodding her head, she sighed. Things weren't as complicated as she thought, or at least that was what she thought as she took the elevator to the library. If she fell asleep she might wake to find out that this was just a dream. A wonderful dream. 


	9. Feelings Set Free

Well, I am back from my vacation and pumped full of ideas! I really hope this chapter is a good one, since it is when Obi-Wan finally comes into the picture. Anyway, here it is and don't beat me with fish if you don't like it!  
  
&  
  
When Yunda awoke the next morning she gazed about her room with a sleepy smile planted on her face. The whole thing that happened last night was not a dream and one could tell by the cut on her leg. She could not remember how she got it, but it was there when she leapt from the speeder.  
  
First thing that came to mind was to find Klip.   
  
Grasping her tunic, she threw it on and headed for the hall, but Yunda collided into an obstacle. Her eyes gazed up at her master. It was hard to hide the smile which was etched on her face. "Good morning Master."  
  
He quirked a brow. "I see someone is happy about waking early."  
  
"I guess." It was hard to believe that she had just had three hours of sleep. They did get back late last night but the padawan's energy seemed to be on a high. "Are we going to be having a lesson?"  
  
"No. There are some matters that I must attend to."  
  
"Matters?"  
  
Corran nodded his head. He never kept much away from his padawan. Trust was a key factor to him and he thought of Yunda as a daughter. "There is a disturbance in the outer rim and the Senate is debating whether to have Jedi assistance."  
  
"Oh, well its nothing major I hope."  
  
He waved his hand in dismissal. "Smuggling. I don't even know why they would even ask us to help with such a problem."  
  
Yunda thought for a moment but in the end she agreed with her Master. No matter what the argument, if you were up against Master Corran then you were sure not to win. Tapping her fingers lightly against her pants, the Jedi smiled even more. "Have fun then. I am just going to putter around today. Nothing serious."  
  
"If I were you I would work on my studies."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
His long stare was replaced by a grin and a pat on the back.  
  
When Master Corran had left the room, Yunda pressed her fingers to her lips. This situation was nothing big to her. All she cared about now was to go and see Klip. She wondered if he regretted what he had done the night before. Even though it was morally wrong for a Jedi to engage in a 'love' affair, she did not know of anyone who had ever gone in this direction.  
  
As if by fate, the very person whom she was thinking of entered into her quarters. Her smile beamed from each ear but there was not one on his face.   
  
This did not bother her since Klip was not much of a smiler. Sometimes his pearly whites would shine all day. "Just the person I was thinking of."  
  
"Honestly?" He asked with a hint of surprise.  
  
"Of course! I hope that neither you nor anyone else got caught."  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Taking a seat on one of the small couches in the room that joined hers and her Master's, Yunda tilted her head. "You amaze me."  
  
Perplexion came over the smooth features of the Jedi. He was used to praises by his peers and Master but nothing along the lines of 'you amaze me.' Then again this was Yunda and she was not like anyone else he knew. So he kept quite. "You're always so nonchalant about everything. Last night, I was on edge about all that was going on during the race. There were several times when I felt my heart leap! And you. You just sat there with so much... gah... you kept your cool about you."  
  
"People are different." Klip knitted his brow for an instant and rubbed his chin. "Though I would hardly say I was 'keeping my cool.'"  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
Taking a seat beside her, he was very surprised at himself when he took one of her hands in his. "You amaze me. I must say that our meeting in the battle room was not my first time ever seeing you. Many times I have just found myself walking by and you were there. In the center of your own world with people you love and trust. You have to work harder for your goals, and you do it."  
  
"Oh no! I wouldn't say that... inside I think I to am a..."  
  
Her determination to prove that she was not what he thought was interrupted by a pair of lips. It caught her totally off guard, though she did not find that she wanted to resist his advancement. This feeling was... What was this feeling?  
  
With trembling hands, Yunda tried to push him away but she was too weak. Her arms felt like jell and her mind began to swirl. What on earth was wrong with her?  
  
Klip held her head in his hands. "Yunda… I love you."  
  
A wave of silence washed over her as she gazed into his eyes. They seemed so sure of everything at this moment; they made this feel right. But one question lingered in her mind. What was love? Truly? The question drained away from her thoughts as no one in the galaxy mattered except Klip.   
  
Her fingers wrapped about the neck of his tunic and pulled him towards her. Soft lips danced along his as the padawan could feel the weight of his body push her down into the couch.   
  
Klip was a little taken back by her sudden actions but he wasn't going to complain. Sometimes actions spoke louder then words. It was evident that her actions were being made clear, yet he wasn't very sure what this would lead to if they continued in the battle of lips.  
  
A tingle ran down her spine. These sensations were something Yunda had never experienced, though they felt right. Wait her heart was doing the thinking! In her training one was never to let the heart take over. But, oh, how could she not? The mere touch of his hand against her skin was absolutely intoxicating!   
  
Her legs tightly wrapped about his waist as she took in a quick breath of air. She could feel his hand slipping up her tunic and gently stroke her breast while the other ran through her beaded hair.   
  
Suddenly his hands moved to remove her tunic, and she gladly helped him. Chills now ran down Klip's back as he could feel his manhood begin to swell. It was very uncomfortable for a while. This was turning out to be a very interesting experience and he could only let his emotions and body guide him because he had no clue what to do!  
  
Moment after moment it seemed that they were both being lost in a sea of pleasure. Once in a while Yunda would let a gasp escape her lips. She felt sort of embarrassed to be fully unclothed in front of someone but Klip didn't seem bothered by his exposure. Her embarrassment washed away when she felt a sudden force enter her body.  
  
With her eyes closed shut, Yunda made a face. This wasn't what she expected and she had to be honest it was a bit painful. Slowly her breathing became deeper as the pain turned to pleasure.   
  
Klip started off slow as he moved his manhood in and out of her body but it was soon quick and vigorous. His mind swirled as he heard soft cries of pleasure from Yunda. One final thrust and he finally stopped. The blood in his head throbbed through his temples. If this was what they were keeping from the Jedi, he did not understand it.  
  
Placing his head against hers, Klip could feel the rush make his body feel numb. A smile crept into the corner of Yunda's cheek, though her eyes stayed shut. "I do love you…" 


	10. Duties

Please don't hate me for the long wait for the next chapter! Writers block had captured my mind and refused to let go, but anyway here it is. There should be no long waits since I have written the whole story now; all you need to do is wait for the rest of the chapters. Though I think there is only one person interested since there is only one person reviewing. Ho hum, oh well. Anyway, enjoy.  
  
&  
  
With the sun beaming down upon the metal buildings, one had to admit that it was a sight to behold; a silver wonderland, but there was one who could care less about the scene. Klip mulled over thoughts that made his stomach sick. He knew there were expected duties of a Jedi but this one he did not want to go through.   
  
Over the span of time since he and Yunda expressed their love for each other, he had grown more attached to the padawan. He saw her mostly everyday and never grew tired of her face. Every moment was wonderful though it would all change. How could he tell her? How could he make himself go through with it? Oh well, he would soon have to deal with it and the sudden sight of the library made his stomach turn.   
  
Yunda was always in their right after the morning meal. What she was doing he had no clue. All he knew was that she had a love for reading and history.  
  
His feet glided along the smooth floor but came to a halt by a leather chair. There was Yunda, gazing at a hologram of a planet. It was spinning slowly before her while it read off some information. He did not want to bother her; he would have gladly sat back and watched from a distance but he had to speak with her.  
  
Before he could take another step, her dark eyes averted upward and locked with him. Her smile made him feel awful inside, though he tried to hide his problem. In seconds her face was a sea of questions. "What's wrong?"  
  
There was no one else around in the secluded corner she had chosen and she he sat down in a chair across from her. It was so hard to form words and for him that was usually not a problem. Now leaning forward, Klip rested his elbows in his thighs. "Yunda..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have something very important to tell you."  
  
"Well then tell me." With her head tilted to the side, she sat Indian style; trying to hide a smile. "It can't be that bad."  
  
"My master has been assigned an assignment to the outer rim and of course, I must go with him."  
  
"There is more… isn't there."   
  
Now Klip wanted to find a group of Sand people and let them kill him. She was such a smart girl but there was just an innocent air about her; something he loved yet at the moment would crush. "It is an assignment that will take me away from the temple for a long while." He paused. "Years..."  
  
"Well, that is big news."  
  
His hand reached across the small table and grasped hers; making the hologram flicker. "Yunda, maybe this is a good thing. Nothing could ever describe my feelings yet it is my understanding that all this; us; is not the way of a Jedi. One day, someone will find out."  
  
"You think this is for the best?"  
  
There was a long pause as Klip thought. Was there anything that could be better then spending time with her? "What I am saying is that we should be mature about the situation… Yes, for the time being." His next pause made him nervous but it broke the mood a bit. "Do you hate me?"  
  
A smile broke out on Yunda's face though tears were joining. She couldn't live without him! Oh how she wanted to protest but maybe he was right. After their talk she would go to her room and think; long and hard. "No. You are more mature then I will ever be. I hope you'll send…"  
  
He cut her off, while his head shook. "No Yunda, not even messages. This is a time we should cool it for a bit. If anything was said and taken out of context it would mean great trouble."  
  
"Oh… then it's over." Yunda stood to her feet, trying in vain to fight back her tears. "I won't keep you from achieving you goals in life. Good bye Klip."  
  
He wanted to jump up and grab her; stop her from leaving this way but he couldn't. It was not his pride but a pair of two Jedi who were walking by. Damn them, he thought, but maybe it were better if he hadn't run after her and swept her away… just maybe… 


	11. Time To Say Good Bye

The sound of foot steps could be heard echoing down the dark halls. There was silence for an instant and then the swish of a door. Klip's light eyes swung about the room but he did not see anyone till he gazed in the direction of the small balcony. It was hard to move his feet but one after another it seemed to get easier. Klip felt like turning around at that moment and leaving but Yunda had already noticed that he was there. Yunda felt like she would break down and begin to cry. "I thought you weren't going to come back..."  
  
"I changed my mind." There was a long pause as he cleared his throat. "Yunda..."  
  
Her head shook from side to side; clumps of brown smacking against her face. She knew what he was going to ask her, more like tell. Him not going on the mission with his master made her want to scream. It only made things worse in her mind. "No Klip. Go away."  
  
Those words stung him in ways that he never felt before.  
  
Why was she being this way? Why did she not see that he was pouring his heart out to her and choosing her over everything else in his life.   
  
Fighting the tears, she turned to leave. Every second that she lingered in this place made her heart ache, but his hand rested firmly upon her shoulder before she could make her retreat. Yunda closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she discovered that Klip had spun her around to face him.  
  
It was hard for her to stare into his eyes. All the emotions that she tried to lock deep down inside were showing through her eyes. Her heart was racing a mile a minute as her dark eyes averted his purple ones.   
  
A tear rolled down his face as he struggled to say something. His mind was whirling with so many questions that could not be answered. He had tried to make everything make sense; to find a way that the Jedi would be able to accept it but that search was in vain. Klip put both of his hands on her shoulders and pulled her close to him. All he wanted to do was try to explain to her what was going on inside, though no words seemed to form.   
  
In an instant he had pressed his lips to hers. His tears ran against her cheek and fell to the floor.   
  
The sun was now lowering, making this moment seem so perfect to Klip, but it wasn't to Yunda. If they were different people in a different world then she would have welcomed these feelings with all of her heart. Not Jedi, not Yunda Intuit, not Klip Judgin, not anything but two people. Two people who loved one another.  
  
Resting her hands upon his chest, she pushed away from him with tears of her own forming. She wanted to appear brave and in control of her feelings. The only way to make him realize that he could do better without her was to reject him. To send him away. "No Klip."  
  
His eyes opened and gazed down at her with confusion. The feeling of rejection washed over the padawan as he gazed down into the eyes which seemed to hold no place for him anymore. Why did he not see that same joy and life in them that captivated his body and soul. Was she right? No, there was hope, he knew it! "You don't mean that. Yunda, there is a feeling much greater then anything. It far surpasses love!"  
  
Yunda shook her head without breaking her gaze with his. "No. Love the temple. Love the Jedi."  
  
"How can I love anything more then you! I know you feel the same! Please tell me you feel the same! Come away with me and we won't have to worry about the temple or anything else. We can go far away."  
  
This time she did not speak not shake her head. Inside her heart was breaking into a million pieces and she knew his was to, but it was for the best. She saw so much potential in him and she would hate herself if she took him away from this place. It was the air that he breathed. Klip wanted nothing more then to become a Jedi Knight; she knew that.   
  
But oh, how she loved him!  
  
The silence made a lump grow in his throat. He had turned down a chance to go on a mission to profess his feelings for her, his love, and she was turning him down. Sending him away. No! She did love him; he knew it! She never said that she didn't. But when he spoke her name, there was no certainty in his voice; only a quiver. "Yunda... please... do you not feel the same?" Taking her chin in his hand, he would not let her gaze away. "Look into my eyes and tell me that you do not love me."  
  
Once again there was silence. How could she say it! How could any woman say that she did not love a man when she truly did? What was she to do? Her mouth opened then closed; stomach turning and flipping in pain.   
  
Klip's eyes were now red and his head was throbbing from a growing head ache. "Please." he pleaded once more in a soft whisper.  
  
No; she had to do this. It was the best thing! Klip's life would be better off. Now all she had to do was reach deep down and gather all her strength to lie right to his face. "I don't love you."  
  
When her head turned away and gazed off into the distant, blood, red sun, Klip felt is world shatter. This was not how he depicted this meeting to turn out. So many times he heard of men and women who had run off together because they were in love, and he believed that him and Yunda were madly in love. Though he now doubted everything in life; he was spurned by Yunda. He was spurned by the girl... no... the woman he loved and would love always.  
  
Finaly his hands dropped from her shoulders for her felt they did not belong there anymore. They hung limp at his sides; his head feeling as if it was not attached to his body. He had no words for her anymore. Nothing left. "Fine. I get it." he managed to say through quivering lips.  
  
It was hard for him to turn and leave, but he could not stay here. He could not stay at the temple any longer. The first thing he would do would be to run away. Engulf himself in his work; trying never again to think about her. But first, he would go and cry. Go and let his heart weep for something that he could never have.   
  
His steps made her heart sink and her eyes closed shut in pain. They panged as an echo inside of her head. It took all her strength not to run after him. All she wanted was to be near him; to go far away and live together with nothing in their way. But that was not reality.  
  
Her heart told her go, but her mind told her to stay. Master Corran always said to go with what your head wanted you to do; the heart always lead to a path which you hated to take in the end. Was this now? Did she regret ever knowing love? It seemed that way as her dark eyes watched Klip disappear from her sight.   
  
Things were different now and she could not go back and change the past. The future was all that she should dwell on.   
  
/%%%/  
  
Klip walked into the comfort of his room with a face that was colder then stone. Pressing his back against the door, he felt his knees buckle beneath him and he slid to the ground. He was now alone with his pain.  
  
A hand smashed against the floor as he grunted in failure. When he looked into her eyes, he believed that she meant what she said. She did not love him.  
  
He felt like a fool. Maybe the Jedi were right in not letting them have relationships which lead to marriage or other things along that line. It was just to aggravating and humiliating.   
  
With eyes squinting shut, the tears came back. He felt like a child once more, but this was more then just a scraped knee or broken bone, it was a broken heart. The tears multiplied as he thought more on Yunda and the fact that she had rejected him. What was there left to live for now? It was hard to imagine himself living a day without her there or even on his mind. How did he live without her?  
  
Slamming his head against the door, Klip let the tears come and did not try to fight them any longer. 


	12. Coming Clean

There were tears rolling down Yunda's cheeks as she clutched her stomach. The white sheets of her bed were stained with the salty tears, but she paid no mind; not even to the burning sensation on her face, nor the throbbing pain from her temples. No words could describe what was going on in her mind. So much fear, doubt, and confusion clouded her thoughts and made her think so much on what could have been. What she could have done. She had ruined her life at the Jedi Temple and possibly Klip's, if anyone ever found out what was going on between them. She loved a man, but it was not allowed. The love they shared was forbidden! For the Jedi, it was a black hole in space which a pilot never wanted to venture into, for the fear of begin killed. Everything was in shambles! Did she really do the right thing in turning Klip away the night before; rejecting him? The way he spoke to her, the way he looked at her made her know that he did 'love' her, but it would never work. Like she had told herself before the love they shared was forbidden! Her dark eyes gazed out the floor length window but peace did not come to her soul. Usually the movement of the planet caused her to be calm inside but it only seemed to make the tears fall harder. She was going to have a child. A child which was not allowed and even seen as sin in the eyes of the Jedi council. She and Klip, not to mention the other students, knew what would happen if they were caught in any form of relationship with another student other then friendship. It was just not allowed. What was she to do? She could not tell Master Corran what she had done, and what was going to happen, but she could not just run away from the temple. It would bring shame upon everyone! There was no one whom she could confide in except QuiGon. He was a good friend, but he could not offer any advice for he was still in shock from what he had heard from his dear friend. She could talk to Klip about anything as well, but not about this. He must never know about this, Yunda thought. That would only make him more adamant about sweeping her away to another system.  
Her mind drifted to Zen. The punishment that he received was not unthinkable, yet it was enough to make him think twice about his actions. Maybe it was her turn to rise up and admit what she had done. Then she thought of Klip. He was doing so well in his training and everyone agreed that he had the material to become a Jedi Knight and one day a Jedi Master. What if this made him lose all respect with the council? No. She would bear the burden alone. Take the punishment on her shoulders. Whatever the council would do to her was not the issue. She wanted to protect Klip and this child. Never could she live with herself if she had brought Klip's chance of becoming something in this world because of her. She thought of staying but it could not be done. Yes, she was only seventeen and had no clue what it was to be a mother, but she knew that she could not go a day watching her child grow up about her, never knowing who she was. It was best she left.  
Taking a glance about the red walls, Yunda let out a long sigh. The tears had stopped and all that was left was the red color in her eyes; the evidence of a weeping soul. She slid off of her bed and out of her room. The tiny room which joined Yunda and her master's bedrooms was very tidy and clean; meaning that the cleaning droid had already come through this sector. Yunda rubbed her eyes and stood up tall. She could not break down in front of her master, and definably not in front of the council. As she lifted her fist to Master Corran's door, she hesitated only for a moment. Indeed he was there, going over some files for a friend of his. His yellow eyes glared down upon her frame; his mind sensing the trouble in her heart. "What is wrong, child?"  
Fighting the quiver in her voice she dropped her eyes to the ground in shame. To look him straight on would break her; just like a child looking straight into the eyes of a father. "I need to speak with you..."  
  
&  
  
Well, here is the next chapter. We still have a long way to go before the end… and it is kind of twisty… 


	13. Judgement

No doubt what the padawan told the Zabrakian made his stomach turn. He sensed that there was something wrong with her, but he could not put a finger on it, and still this was a complete shock! For the longest time afterward he sat and comforted the child; for that was she truly was, even though she was mature for her age. Another thing that startled him was that she had already planned out what she decided to do, and it was very reasonable, but he thought that maybe there was a better way. There had to be. For the ten years she had been under his wing Corran thought that Yunda was like his own child. A life that was placed in his hands to protect and mold. In a way he felt responsible for what had taken place but everything was out of his hands. He had done as she had asked, called the council together. This whole thing seemed like a dream but as he gazed down at the girl who sat beside him, reality sunk in. Whatever happened would not be up to her or him but up to the council. He turned his head from side to side. She smiled as the crack sounded out from his neck, an awful habit, but he put up with her knuckle cracking so she decided it even.  
There was not a word passed between them, but each one knew what the other was thinking. One tear rolled down Yunda's cheek as the door to the council room opened. She stood and felt as though her knees were jelly and she was going to collapse onto the floor. A hand was placed on her shoulder. Her eyes closed while she took in a deep breath. This was the moment of truth. No turning back.  
Mustering all of her courage, the young padawan followed in after her master. No one knew what she had to say but when she had entered the room, they could tell that it was not a light matter. Their faces were solemn and stern. Master Corran gazed down at her for a moment and suddenly she felt as though a shot of courage ran through her spine. She wasn't alone in this. Yoda sat at the head of the council, head nodding, and eyes all knowing. "Master Corran requested a talk with us you have." Corran bowed to the council and so did Yunda, but all eyes were upon the master at this moment. "I am not the one which has requested this meeting Master Yoda."  
"Know, we do. Padawan Intuit, is the one who wishes to speak."  
The master finally left the side of his apprentice, and for the first time in her life, Yunda felt alone. There was no one to hide behind, no one to speak for her. Whatever she said would be taken in and analyzed. Erecting her head high, she seemed to project an image that hid her fright, but they still could sense her fear. When she received a nod from Yoda, she knew it was a signal that she had the floor. What would she say? "Master Yoda, council, I am not worthy to bear the name of a Jedi, for I have broken a sacred law and brought shame upon the temple."  
There was nothing but silence, and she took that it was for her to continue. "I am with child."  
Her eyes never gazed downward, but remained straight and firm. She knew what she had done and now it was time to face the music. Whatever they said would not change any feels which she felt. Master Yoda's expression did not change. "Know this is wrong, you do."  
She nodded her head. "Yes Master Yoda."  
The newer member of the council sat forward, his dark hands folded in front of him. "This is a serious matter which must be taken care of. You have never been outside of the temple, which makes me think, who is the father of this child? A student no doubt."  
"I do not wish to say. He is of no importance at this moment, but what is, is the future of this child."  
The old and graceful Hugar Manduce sat with crossed legs, no expression showing on her face Twe'lik face. "I feel you have already figured this out for yourself."  
"With all do respect council, I do." They gazed hard and firm, but she remained calm; the fear fleeing from her. "I want it to grow up here and become a Jedi knight, but I know it would be impossible for me to live day by day with it here. Please consider taking it in. I will never return nor cause any more trouble!"  
"Sincere you are" Yoda nodded. "But lose a Jedi over this matter we do not."  
"But if I wish to leave, the code says that it is of my own free will."  
"Tis true." Manduce glanced from Windu then to another member of the council. "Does the one who fathered this child, know of it?"  
Yunda shook her head, eyes finally lowering in shame. Manduce locked eyes with Yoda, and they both nodded their heads in agreement. "Need more time we do." Yoda stated.  
The Jedi who had shown the master and the padawan in, lead them outside to the place where they were sitting earlier. Now it was time to wait again. As Yunda took her seat, she didn't feel better but she didn't worse. Corran placed a hand on hers, the arm of his brown robe brushing against her skin. She would have cried, but there were no tears left. Long moments past while the two sat, staring off into their own worlds, both wondering what the council would say. Finally the sound of the council door sliding open filled both their ears. Yunda stood at the same moment Corran did. Letting him take the lead, she let a small smile enter the corner of her cheek. She was not afraid any longer.  
As they entered the room, everything seemed darker; a feeling which made Yunda want to hide her face in shame. Their eyes were all grave and their faces were as stone, but this, she thought, was the consequence for her actions. The master stood away from his apprentice, eyes gleaming as support for Yunda. With a small blink, Master Yoda nodded his head. "Come to a decision the council has."  
Yunda did not move a muscle as Manduce spoke. "We have agreed that the child should be raised here, if he has the force flowing in his veins. If not, he will be your soul responsibility." Another Jedi Master spoke up, but he was one that Yunda had never met before; seen but never met. "Until the child is born you will remain in Coruscant. To keep everything low key, we will rent you an apartment in which you can stay for a while, when the child is born you will be asked to go and make your own way, never returning to the temple, never telling anyone about what happened."  
Master Yoda nodded his head to what the other Jedi Masters were saying. "A new name must you have. No longer Yunda Intuit you will be."  
With a nod of her head, Yunda bowed low. "I thank you."  
"No thank you." The young, Master Windu exclaimed with a bland tone. "For you have shown us that our eyes must be peeled more so then they already are."  
Those words cut deep, but they were true. Swallowing medicine was not a pleasant feeling, but in the end it proved the best thing. Master Yoda waved his hand in dismissal. "That will be all."  
Yunda bowed low once more as she slowly walked out of the council room, her master in toe. She wasted no time in heading back to her quarters. The door would have closed behind her but Corran was right behind her. He stopped and stood behind her, the door making a gushing noise as it closed. Her heart was racing a mile a minute as she felt his presence in the room. She turned and gazed up at her master with eyes of sorrow, yet they held the sense of satisfaction. Taking her in a strong hug, the Zabrakian felt tears of his own form in his eyes.  
  
&  
Seven more chapters people, and I swear they are filled with twisty stuff. Anyway, I know there are more people watching. Come and review! I am dying here! 


	14. The Decision

That night, with the request of the council, Yunda began to pack her things. She had to be honest, it wasn't much. All she ever owned were tunics and boots. Never anything out of that range and it was strange when Olga Realpa brought in a red gown for her to wear. There were two others which she could wear, and they were mainly for when her stomach grew in the later months of her pregnancy. Even though the world which she knew came to an end, Yunda still felt certain warmth about it. There was a life growing inside of her and he or she would grow to be a Jedi. Her heart nearly leapt for joy but then she thought about everything that she was leaving behind. Klip, Master Corran, QuiGon, and so many other friends. When she thought about it, the love between her and Klip would soon be crushed into nothing or lead them down a path that would have destroyed them both. In the end, this way was better.  
There was a sound from the other room but she guessed that it was someone whom they sent to tell her it was time to leave. As she walked out of her bedroom, she was surprised to see who it was. QuiGon stood there with a small smile on his face, but she could tell that it was just to hide what he was truly feeling. Not a word was spoken as he walked over and embraced her with a hug that seemed to suck the life from her. "I will come to visit you each time that Master Corran does. Maybe even more."  
When he had let go, she whisked a piece of brown hair out of her face. The red beads which she always had in her hair were gone now. Her look had to be altered and he had to admit that she did look different in the gown and with her hair swooped back into an intricate bun. "Thank you, but you must not let Klip know. All he knows is what I have told him."  
"Which is?"  
"I am going on a trip and I do not know when I will be back."  
"He is going to wonder."  
"I know." Her dark eyes averted his gaze. "But it is for the best."  
QuiGon nodded his head. As much as he hated to admit it, it was best if she left. With a sigh, Yunda covered her mouth with both hands and tried to fight back the tears. "You better go. I told the council that only they and Master Corran knew about this."  
Once again he nodded his head and turned to leave but he stopped in his tracks, then he turned around. "Good bye." She smiled and nodded her head as if to show him that she was thankful. Turning on his heel, he left the room. It was a good thing that he left when he did, for Hugar Manduce came walking in with Corran at her side. There was no compassion in her eyes or her face, but if Yunda wanted to feel strong all she needed to do was look in to the eyes of her ex-master. "It is time." The Twe'lik spoke with a grave tone.  
Yunda lowered her gaze and went to grab the simple pack which held all of her possessions. Manduce was already outside the quarters waiting for the two. The girl's dark optics swept over the area with a faint smile, but it was cut short when she gazed out the door. One step at a time, she told herself. Each step was like as if she had two stone blocks upon her feet. She was leaving the only home she ever knew. Many sweet memories came flooding back to her while she was lead through the long halls of the temple. Soon they were outside. Vehicles speed past and a cool breeze blew by. Yunda was lead to an air taxi, but Manduce did not follow. With a bow to Master Corran, the Twe'lik left the two of them. Waiting for them was an air taxi, but Yunda did not get in it alone. Corran followed in right behind her with a smile. The whole time they were in the air taxi, no one spoke a word. Ever since the meeting with the council, Corran did not speak much. She guessed it was because he was probably disappointed in her, but that was not the signal that he gave to her. Maybe no matter what she did he would always.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand upon her shoulder. As she gazed about, she realized that they had reached their destination. She did not even take the time to glace about the place where they had stopped, but it was right in front of the building in which she would be living. Yunda was lead into the building and to her surprise it was nothing but wonderful. The floors were like glass and the walls were black with a red border. In a way, she felt ashamed to be in such a living condition after what she had done. They went up three flights in the elevator and when it stopped, they continued to walk down several hallways. Corran came to a halt in front of a door which read 4726. Slipping in an access card, it slide open to reveal a beautiful room. The kitchen and living room were the first things she saw but Corran lead her into another door which lead to a bedroom and bathroom. When he was done checking out the place, he halted and looked down at her. "This is where you will be staying. You can walk about the building. There is an activity room and such on the 243rd level. You will receive a bit of money every month for food and such. I will show you where everything is and how everything works when the time comes." He paused, pulling out identification cards and such. "As you know, you will no longer go under the name Yunda Intuit. The council has given you a new alias. Thordina Rijin. Everything clear?"  
Yunda gazed down at the pieces of identification with a nod of her head. "Yes sir."  
His head bobbed up and down while his hands grasped both of her shoulders. "Take care of yourself."  
"I will." She smiled. "I promise."  
"The council was very generous in their decision on what to do with you. Most likely you should have been booted out with no where to turn nor go."  
"I know it.... Master Cor...."  
She bowed her head for a moment, but he just raised it with his hand. "There is no need to feel ashamed. You have already beaten yourself silly over this. The council sees what I see; a vibrant young woman who wants nothing but the best for everyone and wants to be truthful. Yes, you will make mistakes, but don't we all?"  
Yunda nodded her head and buried her head in his chest. Once again he delighted in hugging her. Deep down, she was his child and neither race nor color of skin could change that. "Oh, Yunda. You will figure everything out in due time, but now you must roll with the punches. Be strong, and I will see you soon."  
Holding back tears, she nodded her head and finally let go of him. As he left the room, Yunda watched the door close; the Zabrakian disappearing from her sight. Her eyes rolled about the room. It was gorgeous, but still she would have settled for the painless of her old room. But there was no going back and she had to make the most of what came her way. She was after all, going to have to learn to roll with the punches. 


	15. Reality

Just a few more chapters to go! I put spaces inbetween the paragraphs in hopes it will be better reading.

* * *

The months seemed to pass very slowly in the small apartment which she was staying in. Now Yunda was in her ninth month. Her stomach had grown very large and she was finding it hard to get up, and sit down. Once in a while she would just lay there and stare out the window; though it did not seem to hold the same fascination as it did before this all happened. But still, she would never change anything that had happened in the past. This was the present and the future was what she made it.

A soft knock on the door made her stir from her chair and turn her gaze away from the window. "Come in." she said with a sigh. She would have gotten up, but did not feel like making the effort. Within moments someone entered and he had a bright smile upon his face. Gavja Pumbbala wasted no time as he walked over to the chair she was lodged in. "I see you are doing well this morning Thordina."

Yunda nodded. In the little while she grew accustomed to being called by her new name, though she preferred to be called Yunda. Gavja had become a very dear friend to her and he never hesitated to pay her a visit. Being in the Senate, one would think of the middle aged Gavja as being a closed in man, consumed by politics; but that was not the case. He was a very sweet man with a big heart. His wife had left him several years ago for a pilot who worked for Naboo, and he had only one child. The child was now in his late teens and enrolled in a flight academy; top of his class and his fathers' pride and joy. The boy seemed to keep Gavja striving onward and always smiling. One day he planned on retiring from the Senate and moving to a more quite planet but he was only thirty-nine and would be by himself. Better to stick with the politics for a while.

"Very well, though I do not think that this child wants me to get a moments rest."  
He chuckled. "Yes, they can be a handful, though it dims within age. Ukam was a right devil! But look how he turned out."

Watching her smile diminish, Gavja knelt before her. He did not know her past. All that people did know was that she was divorced, though Gavja was the only one that knew he decision about sending the child to the Jedi temple. "Are you sure that you wish to go through with this. You might regret it."

There was a long sigh. She was growing attached to this child. It was a part of her; a part of Klip and she was going to let it go, forever. But she knew that letting the Jedi take this child away was the right thing to do. It would have a better life. "No. I wish I could explain it to you, but I can't."

"And if the child does not meet up to their standards?"

"Then it will stay with me, but I do hope it has the Force flowing through its veins."

"Fine then. Consider it does, you'll be all alone. No one to take care of you when you get older. Not really responsible if you ask me."

She laughed at the smile forming in the corner of his cheek. "You do go on. Though, thank you for caring Gavja. I want this child to have a good life and I see nothing more honourable then becoming a Jedi."

"Then I wish the best of luck for you and the child."

"Thank you. Now don't you think you better be going? This is the time you usually head off for delegations and other meetings, is it not?"

Standing to his feet, Gavja patted her hand. No matter what the occasion he enjoyed coming to visit Yunda. She always managed to bring a song to his heart and a smile to his lips. Her youth and vitality reminded him of how he used to be; strong and willing to move forward in any situation. And he especially loved how she knew so much about politics; one of his loves.

"Unfortunately, yes. But tonight I want you to not think about dinner and such."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Well, one can treat a friend to a meal once in a while."

Yunda shook her head. He was extremely good to her and sometimes she felt bad for the attention. She knew of his duties and such, yet it brightened her day to know that Gavja would clear his schedule to spend time with her. "You do spoil me rotten!"

"And you deserve it!"

As his finger playfully tapped the end of her nose, she smiled, but it was a fake. If anything she felt like she deserved to die for the shame that she had brought upon the Jedi Temple. She stood to her feet and led him to the door, though every step felt as if she had weights tied upon her feet. Going to dinner was not what she truly wanted to do, but he had offered and it would get her out of this apartment. For sure she would have a good time, though she still felt that she did not deserve it.

The sun was setting in the sky when Yunda finished getting ready for dinner. She had decided on the red dress and to leave her hair down. It was always a bother to put it up now that it was dangling down her back. The red beads which she wore in her padawan days were now taken out but not discarded; kept in a tiny box under her bed.

Taking the elevator down to the elegant dinning hall, where many of the residents ate extravagant meals, she gazed about for any sign of Gavja. It seemed he had not arrived yet. She did not mind waiting but there was an awful shot of pain that ran through her body. It had been like this all day though she was not concerned. Most likely it was just cramps or the baby kicking without mercy, as it usually did.

Time flew by quickly and there walked in Gavja. He looked absolutely handsome in his blue attire and with his short black hair slicked to the side. She did not notice him at first but the strong hand on her shoulder made her aware. Turning around, she smiled. "I thought you had dropped off the face of the planet."

He chuckled. "Sometimes I wish that were a possibility. Shall we?"

She took his arm when it was offered to her, but they did not get far. The pains in her stomach were extremely intense and made her double over and grasp her stomach. Some of the people gazed on for a moment. Gavja knitted his brow and quickly halted. "Are you alright?"

Yunda stood up straight and chocked back the tears. "I..."

Before she could finish her sentence, she had let out another low squeal. There was a gush of water that came from between her legs. Her eyes opened in horror. "I think I am having... Ah!"

He knew all too well what the ending of her sentence would be and did not plan on her having this child in here. How humiliating it would be for her to give birth in this place but it seemed the child was set on coming and was not going to give up. Scooting her off to the side, he dismissed a few of the staff who came over to see if they could help. "Thordina..."

"I want... to go back to my room..."

The grip she had on his arm was intense. A flood of memories came back to him as he thought of his son. What a joyous time it had been, but this was not the time to think of the past. There was a baby on the way. "Are you crazy!?!"

"Please..."

His eyes were full of sympathy for her but he could not go against her wishes. "At least let me get a doctor to help. I know nothing about birthing them. The only thing I specialize in is making them."

A smile came to her face for an instant but a quick contraction made it wash away. "Get hold... of the Jedi Temple... Master Corran..."

Smoothing back a lock of her hair, he nodded his head. "Of course."


	16. A Moment that is not Yours

Well, I hope no one is mad for my long absence. I have no excuse so I wont make one up; just been a bit tired. Ho hum, there is just one more chapter after this one, and no more. Hope this has been worth the wait!

* * *

It was late or to be correct, early. The time was now going on two o'clock and no sign of the baby had been evident. When Master Corran arrived with Hugar Manduce, they were adamant that Gavja retire to his own residence but he was not moving. There was pang of worry in her heart for Yunda. Something had grown but he was scared to embrace it. He would be there for her. The shoulder to cry on would be his.  
Hugar sat with the elegance and poise of a princess. Her mind was off somewhere, deep into the force. She did not like being sent to do this. What if Yunda changed her mind and decided to keep the child for her? Whatever happened Hugar would make sure everything went smoothly. It was evident to her that Yoda was right on the subject of Corran being to emotionally connected to this girl. The Twe'lik was in more control of her emotions but it was hard for her to get her fellow Jedi Knight to fall into the same state. "You must not worry. Child birth is a natural thing"  
"Yes, but she has never known what pain to expect. She has never had a mother"  
Her hands folded in her lap as her eyes dropped a hint for Gavja not to eaves drop on their conversation. "There is more then just your worry for her health"  
"She is my padawan"  
"I know you better then you think, Corran. Do not lie to me." She paused. "No matter what her decision is you cannot let her keep that bastard child"  
His forehead wrinkled at the very mention of calling the child a 'bastard.' "It is nothing of the sort"  
"It is a disgrace to the Jedi Temple and it would mean ruin to our way of life. Other students would follow in her little rebellion"  
Walking over to the window, Corran pressed his forearm against it, while his thumb and index finger rested on his chin. He did not want to hear a word that came out of Hugar's mouth. If she wanted to, the Twe'lik could make the truth sound like poison! Though it was impossible, he want to take Yunda away from all of this or at least have her child as his padawan but he had already had that talk with Master Yoda. It was not impossible. "Rebellion... love is rebellion"  
"Corran... " She rolled her eyes. "No wonder the girl is such a mess. You don't even have your own thoughts in order"  
"It takes two Hugar! Ever thought of that"  
"She won't squeal on the father"  
His front was facing her with intense eyes of furry. There were so many things he could say at this moment. It would not be hard to find out who the father was. A few blood tests on the human race and bada bang, you had the father, but he did not want to suggest such a thing. Yunda wanted the man or boy kept out of the lime light. "Children always turn out like the parents. In personalities and looks"  
Hugar sucked in air through her nostrils. She had nothing to say in the debate and it would have done no good since the air was filled with the cry of a baby. Making it look as if she was cut off, the Twe'lik turned her gaze towards the door.  
The Senator made a dash for the door but came to a halt when Corran beat him to it. It took all of Hugar's power not to enter the room and whisk the child away. She simply watched the Zabrakian disappear into the next room. Enjoy your time. Five minutes, she concluded.The room had two midwives and a doctor. Yunda at a loss for words with sweat rolling down her face. Never in her life had she ever experienced such pain in her life but it did not seem to bother her when she heard the crying of the child. Oh, how she wanted to reach out and touch it.  
Opening her eyes, she gazed at her old master. His small smile caused a ripple effect in the room. There were no words between them just silence. Master Corran walked up to one of the woman and gazed down at the child. He was so tiny. The child had a thick head of brown hair already and one tooth. He was wrapped in a cream colour cloth to be ready to take him to his mother, but Corran put an arm in front of her. The woman's face knitted for a moment but she placed the child in his arms and left the room with the group whom she had came with.  
A pang of sorrow washed over the master as he gazed into the child's eyes. Moving his feet in the direction of the doorway was the hardest thing he found. In an instant, he turned on his heel and walked over to the bedside.  
He gave no words as he handed the child to her. The tears that ran down Yunda's face also brought tears to the Zabrakian's. How on earth could he bear to take the boy and walk out of Yunda's life? Never to see her again and never to be allowed to see the child after this day. Life was not fair.  
It was evident that Yunda was having a battle in her. She could keep this blessing. There were no papers that she had signed which gave custody to the Jedi. Yet this was right. She could never give him the same life style and opportunities as the Jedi. Just as she cradled the new born baby to her chest, something flashed before her eyes. 'Let go'  
Every muscle in her body fought against what she was doing. Slowly giving the child back to her old master, Yunda bowed her head low. "You must go now"  
The yellow in his eyes turned golden with grief. It was time to go. Taking in a silent breath, Corran turned on his heel and left the room. This was the most difficult day of his life. He had finally lost his padawan... no... his daughter! Forever would Yunda Intuit be a part of his memories. And as they departed from the building, a tear rolled down the Zabrakian's face. 


	17. A Dream of all Dreams

Tossing and turning in his bed, the young padawan moaned. Beads of sweat slid down his face and on to the sheets; though it was mostly tears which soaked his pillows. Most nights he could not sleep but when he did these 'dreams' would haunt him. Finally he shot up and panted. His fingers gripped the white sheets while he tried to calm himself.

He was about to climb out of bed when his door slid open. The tall and graceful figure of a matured QuiGon entered the room. He was dressed in his normal attire; tunic, boots, and leggings. His face was distraught as he gazed down at his padawan. "It seems you toss and turn every night."

In a way Obi-Wan was glad that he had woken up, but in the back of his mind he wished he had seen more of the dream. Every night it was never the same, like a movie. Obi-Wan shook his head. "It's just a faze. Everyone gets weird dreams at times… yet."

The master sat down at the side of the bed. "Yet?"

"It does not matter, Master."

With a small pat on the back, QuiGon smiled and rose to his feet. He could do nothing more then offer the boy someone to talk to. "Bant is waiting down in the training area."

A groan came from Obi-Wan but it was soon replaced with a smile. He was tired yet; maybe a little training could do him good; even though he wasn't as graceful as the others. "That is the one thing that I seem to find hard."

"In time you will grasp it my padawan. Now better get ready."

Leaping from his bed, the teenage disappeared down the hall. Whatever this dream was it was not that important, but then again the face of the woman haunted him day and night. He let out a final sigh when a echo of a voice called after him; almost like a dream. Dreams were dreams… tools of the past…

When Obi-Wan had gotten dressed, he headed straight to the training centre. He could have taken his time but he decided to run. There was the occasional time when he had to slow; reason being for Jedi Masters and the like down the hall.

Once he had reached the training centre he was surprised to find Bant standing outside. He quirked a brow as her silver eyes glittered with wonder. "Why are…"

Before he could finish he was cut off by Bant. "Look at him."

Obi-Wan peered into the training centre. All he could see was a Jedi inside. He was tall, with the apparel of a Jedi Knight. Thick brown hair was on the top of his head, though his purple eyes were the strangest things about him. The moves he possessed made the two padawan's thrilled to be able to watch. "Who is he?" the boy asked.

"I don't know." Bant cooed, her salmon coloured cheeks popping out. "Want to go find out?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Guess it wouldn't hurt."

Bant was the first to barge into the room. She had no fear at all in leaning against the wall and watching him, but it was Obi-Wan who did not feel at all comfortable. He just stood there; dazed while watching this man. Suddenly, the Jedi Knight halted his movements in a final swing of his saber. "Enjoying the show?" he mused.

"Very much so!" cried Bant. "You're very skilled!"

A saber was suddenly flung in the direction of Obi-Wan, who very clumsy caught it. The young boy just gazed at it for a moment. It was a nice one: engravings all along the handle and a funny word which made him want to scratch his head. "What's this for?"

"What is the fun in watching? Come down here and show me what you got…"

"You only live one?" Obi-Wan cut in.

The Jedi just starred at the young padawan with wonder. "Right…"

"I would rather not. Bant could… but not me."

"Oh, Obi! Get out there! It's not everyday that you get to go head to head with a Jedi Knight!" She whispered. "Go on!"

He took a stance, light saber extended in the Jedi Knight's way. The green color illuminated Obi-Wan's face but within seconds the glow was far from his mind, and dodging the attacks of this man were number one. A disadvantage was that this Knight was about the same height of the padawan. Obi-Wan was only used to dealing with people much shorter or taller then he; never middle height.

In an instant, the Knight lunged forward and brought the blade down. In an immediate reaction, Obi brought his up; blocking and rolling to the side. The padawan lunged forward and jumped into the air, swinging for the left arm. This did not work, since the Knight brought his up. A full rotation was now in effect, and caught Obi-Wan off guard.

With the hem of his tunic singed, Obi-Wan dropped his body to the ground; the Knight's blade skimming the top hairs of the padawan. Obi-Wan leaped to his feet and switched hand positions. Suddenly, Obi-Wan felt sick. His stomach was pressed to the saber of the Knight's, but there was no energy. The Knight must have foreseen the out come of the padawan's advance and switched off his blade at the second the body and blade would have made impact.

"You need to stay focused kid."

The Knight replied while offering a hand to the fallen padawan. "You do fight well. Who is your master?"

"GuiGon Jinn" He replied. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is Bant."

"Klip Judgin."

A very impressed Bant was off in the corner. She was very proud at this moment to be the friend of the boy who put a good fight against a Jedi Knight. "You're a Jedi Knight aren't you?"

"Yes, and with training Obi-Wan here could be one as well. I guess it is time that you better are going. The morning meal is up soon and I know no one would care to miss that."

Bant smiled and began to wander out the door, but she paused as she gazed at her friend who was starring at Klip.

Obi-Wan gulped. "I know you from somewhere…"

"Hmm…. Everyone probably knows who I am…"

"Who is Yunda and… Well… See I have been having dreams and you are this woman are in them. It never fails!"

Klip starred blankly at the padawan who stood before him. He had no idea who this kid was but he could tell that he would only cause more trouble for the Knight. "I think you have been practicing too much boy. I don't know of anyone named Yunda Intuit. Go to lunch."

"You do know who she is, or else you would not have known her last name."

"She was an old student who resided here; that's all."

"Than why lie?"

"Go away kid. Dreams are dreams, they have no real value. Besides, why would a Jedi Knight and a dead student bother you?"

Obi-Wan knitted his brow as he gazed at Klip. He had not clue that the woman was dead. "She's dead?"

"So I heard. Now have you not caused enough trouble?"

"No…" Obi-Wan shook his head. "She can't be. I dreamed that she is alive, and has a family with that councilor. I know it is crazy… ok, so it is crazy… but I know she and the baby are alive."

Klip rolled his tongue over his lips and smacked the wall. "Get out!"

With that yell, Obi-Wan began to back away slowly. He did not want to cause trouble; all he wanted was answers to this truth which was hidden from him.

Taking one last glance, he walked into the hall where Bant waited for him. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, just silly dreams. I guess these ones will be filed under 'left alone'." He began to laugh. "Let's go get breakfast!"

A set of eyes watched the two padawan's leave the floor. Klip mulled over what Obi-Wan had said, and in a way he did want to believe it. Then again, the past was too far behind. Better to leave it alone. Gazing over the room which he had met his dear Yunda, Klip sighed and turned out the lights.

* * *

Here is the last chapter! Sorry it took so long but I got lazy and sidetracked with my WW2 series. Well, I hoped you enjoyed my story and who knows... I might make a sequel... 


	18. You Wanted a Sequel Now You Have It!

The sequel is up and ready to go so go and have fun. I hope it is all up to your expectations!


End file.
